Aura Mortal
by Jayne Stark
Summary: [Ymir/Christa] [AU] "¿Recuerdas cuando te decía que mi familia era diferente en muchos aspectos? ¿Y cuando dije que nunca debías enamorarte de alguien como yo? Como sea. Entre líneas, ellos encontrarán una señal; cuando sienten las quemaduras todo se transforma en miedo. Una noche sus antorchas encontrarán a la chica sin nombre, y quien posea su amor no estará a salvo jamás"
1. La Premonición

**Notas:** Nuevamente, una historia que venía planeando desde hace no tanto tiempo, más larga que el resto de historias eventuales que han salido a la par de mis proyectos largos. Me base en la canción _Deathaura_ de _Sonata Arctica_, una de mis bandas favoritas en base a la cual ya escribí anteriormente una historia.

Muchas gracias a quienes se toman la molestia de leer mis trabajos y compartirme sus opiniones, un abrazo a todos. ¡Saludos!

**Disclaimer**: Attack on Titan pertenece a Hajime Isayama.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo I - La Premonición.<strong>

-¡Vamos por ella!- Gritó uno de los muchos hombres sin importancia que conformaban la modesta multitud, alzando en lo alto una antorcha encendida; su crudo resplandor ascendió al cielo nocturno como un monarca al reunirse con su reina, la luna, consumida por una sombra fantástica y espectral.

Era bastante tarde, pero en el siempre tranquilo pueblito de _Sina_ nadie se atrevería a dormir. Lo sabían, lo veían en las tímidas nubes que se asomaban tras el firmamento oscuro: el _aura_, el más temible presagio cubriría el cielo nocturno dentro de un par de horas, y aquel a quien encontrase desprevenido sería el primero en caer.

O al menos creían estar seguros de ello.

"Idiotas" Pensó la desaliñada chiquilla de pecas mostrando una sonrisita chocante de la que apenas se percató; le gustaba imaginar el rostro de aquellos hombres decrépitos al descubrir que todo lo que creían estaba errado pero, antes de conseguir saborear el momento, su suave risa fue apagada por una serie de alaridos que desprendían odio… Y miedo.

-¡¿Acaso no recuerdan lo que pasó la última vez?!- Pese a que la voz del hombre sin importancia temblaba como la luz de una vela a merced del viento, muchas otras voces se unieron a él. Por supuesto que lo recordaban: en el suelo aún era posible encontrar sus vestigios en la forma de ceniza negra -¡Piensen en sus hijos!

Lo hacían: las amas de casa los abrazaban desesperadamente contra su pecho mientras los molestos padres blandían sobre sus cabezas los extraños instrumentos que utilizaban para arar: si, era bien sabido que el miedo era capaz de liberar lo peor en la mente de los hombres pero, bajo un cielo inusual rodeado de circunstancias inusuales, aquello iba más allá de lo comprensible.

Bajo el espectro lunar, cuyos colores rojizos se extendían como la sangre en una herida abierta, el tranquilo pueblito de _Sina_ se convertía en el más enfermizo de los aquelarres.

"Y eso es solo una ironía"

La niña estiró sus músculos perezosamente, descansando su pequeña espalda en el roble que aún conservaba la gruesa soga utilizada la semana anterior; sus pensamientos eran demasiado mordaces para su edad y, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, se alegró de que solo pudieran ser escuchados por ella.

¿Qué sucedería ahora? Se preguntó con ansiedad. ¿Soga, fuego o hierro? Miró a su derecha, donde un escuálido anciano de cabello gris afilaba silenciosamente una hoz: quizá, solo por esta vez, la respuesta fuese hierro.

-¡Es Freida!- Gritó una mujer, y el violento canto del metal contra el metal se hizo presente -¿Cómo pudo hacerle eso a alguien tan dulce como Freida?

-¡Primero fueron todos sus hermanos, ahora ella se desvanece a plena luz del sol! ¡Debe hacer algo señor!- Los gritos se trasformaron en alaridos de perros feroces; el fuego, alimentado por el temor latente, se acercaba tanto al estrado que era comprensible preguntarse porque no había ardido aun. Desde ahí, observando como el pueblo se hacía pedazos, los líderes permanecían en silencio -¡Es su última hija!

El hombre, al que desesperadamente se dirigía la multitud, no habló en todo ese tiempo pero, si sus ojos no la engañaban, podía ver sus manos temblar; los rostros de los presentes se contorsionaban en ira, aunque algunos de ellos se habían tirado al suelo a llorar. Todos amaban a la última chica de los Reiss. Todos sabían que moriría pronto y, de hecho, era increíble que no lo hubiera hecho aún.

-¡La vi esta mañana! ¡A ella!- Gritó de pronto una mujer cuyo vestido impregnado de hollín estaba tan holgado que casi caía por sus hombros -¡Cargaba pequeñas hierbas consigo minutos antes de la puesta de sol!

-¡Esa fue la hora del colapso de Freida!

El cielo oscureció hace mucho tiempo pero, aunque la luna no fuera más grande que una bola de nieve pegada en la bóveda celeste, ninguno de los horrorizados campesinos pretendía dormir: el estrado, ubicado convenientemente frente al hogar de la desafortunada muchacha, se sacudió ante el movimiento de los pobladores.

-¡Matémosla!- Gritó una mujer que parecía haberse arrancado parte de la garganta -¡Matémosla de inmediato! ¡No descansará hasta que tome la vida de Freida!

Todo pasó muy rápido, pues en un breve pestañear la espalda de un hombre golpeó suavemente el hombro de otro, causando que ambos se sobresaltaran y comenzaran a pelear: el miedo estaba a flor de piel y el caos apenas comenzaba a tomar forma.

-¡Orden aquí! ¡Orden!- Exigía desesperadamente el líder de los comerciantes, Dimo Reebs, ante lo que podría definir como un motín -¡Guarden silencio ahora mismo!

Pero la molesta voz del regordete hombre fue el equivalente a un viento veraniego; una niña, un poco más grande que un recién nacido, se unió al coro de llantos infantiles en cuanto vio el combate de los adultos. Una mujer lloraba de cara al suelo mientras un hombre golpeaba su pala contra el estrado.

Sobre ellos, con actitud divertida, la niña de pecas observaba en silencio, mostrando en su vulgar rostro una discreta sonrisa que ocultaba tras su largo cabello castaño; olía la sangre de los hombres como lo haría un sabueso entrenado para ello. Olía la muerte.

-¡La horca!- Sugirió una mujer.

-¡El fuego!- Sugirió otra -¡Llegó la hora de que se encuentre con satán!

Sin duda alguna esto sería mucho mejor que el hombre ahorcado de la semana pasada y la mujer degollada de la semana anterior. Le encantaban los llantos, las suplicas; por más que el brillo amarillento del fuego que iluminaba su rostro despertara en ella memorias prohibidas y sumamente horribles, no podía evitar amar el caos.

"Esta en mi naturaleza, pero sé que usted lo ama también" Miró al hombre de seria mirada azul que se encontraba de pie junto al comerciante y su sonrisa creció aún más; él no se molestó en mirarla "¿O no? Alcalde Reiss"

Pero su felicidad, así como los gemidos y alaridos que la ocasionaban, desaparecieron de golpe en cuanto la mano del sumo inquisidor se alzó en lo alto, hacia la oscuridad de un cielo sin estrellas. Los puñetazos cesaron e incluso los niños dejaron de llorar.

Suspiró resignada, pero no sin cierta diversión: nadie se atrevía a ignorar al Oficial Ackerman. Nadie que desease vivir.

Miró el cielo, pero comprendió que el momento aún no había llegado. Regresó su vista al hombre alto de rostro decrepito curtido por la cacería y la muerte y sonrió de lado, casi con ironía: pese a su apariencia amedrentadora, el hombre miró al Alcalde Reiss y no se atrevió a hablar hasta que este le dio su aprobación.

"Eres todo un perro, Ackerman" Pero eso no importaba: según su creencia, todos lo eran.

-¡Hermanos míos!- Llamó una voz firme que se escuchó sobre los susurros nacientes de la multitud, haciendo volar a una parvada de cuervos que dormían cómodamente en un árbol cercano; las llamas ensombrecieron sus orbes oscuros y astutos -Lamento informarles que todas sus sospechas son completamente ciertas: poco después de la puesta de sol, hace apenas unas horas, Freida Reiss dio su último aliento.

Su timbre era solemne, pero no sin cierta malicia que ella mejor que nadie pudo detectar. Los murmullos se alzaron con violencia; el inquisidor retiró su sombrero con una mano huesuda que dejó al descubierto una capa grasienta de largo cabello negro peinado hacia atrás. Rhodes Reiss, el alcalde, acarició su poblado bigote.

-Nosotros- Prosiguió el hombre -Como parte de la comunidad, mostramos nuestros respetos y condolencias a nuestro líder, deseándoles una pronta resignación y el cumplimiento próximo de su justicia.

La niña observó al cielo nuevamente, notando como las furtivas sombras comenzaban a danzar. Los aullidos de los presentes se alzaron con más fuerza, superando su inminente dolor al reemplazarlo con odio. Los hombres golpearon sus armas contra el suelo y eso pareció complacer a Reiss.

-¡Niños han muerto! ¡Cosechas se han perdido! ¡Saben lo que debemos hacer…!

Y entonces, ante los ojos de todos los presentes, sucedió lo inevitable: el tiempo se detuvo, los hombres perdieron su valor y las mujeres estallaron en llantos y plegarias aterradas. Sobre la luna llena, espectral como en el primer momento, se llevaba a cabo un violento baile de sombras rojas, de dragones descarnados, cuervos hambrientos y demonios que se contorsionaban en torrentes sangrientos que cubrían paulatinamente el cielo nocturno, apagando las escasas estrellas.

Una gota de sudor frio descendió por la sien del inquisidor y el alcalde silencioso pareció perder el habla. La habían visto muchas otras veces, pero nunca de tal magnitud; nunca habían visto a esas repugnantes sombras astadas danzar de manera tan sacrílega e indescriptible, siendo participes de la más amedrentadora muestra de la magia negra.

El _aura_ cubría el cielo esa noche, y a quien encontrara desprevenido sería el primero en caer.

-¡Esta aquí!- Llamó Ackerman en un tono que casi asemejaba al miedo, tragando una considerable cantidad de saliva que se vio reflejada en su prominente manzana de Adán; el metal chocó contra el metal y los gritos se alzaron hasta convertirse en un coro funesto -¡Es su victoria contra el pueblo! ¡La ha invocado ahora que consiguió acabar con la última descendiente de los Reiss!

La niña comenzó a reír, oculta bajo los gritos frenéticos. Eso era lo que deseaba, enfurecer a la multitud, amedrentar al más valiente de los hombres; lo había logrado sin siquiera esforzarse, los tenía en su poder. Las formas sobre el cielo eran cada vez más claras, más reales, más diabólicas. Sin duda alguna, nada de eso era una alucinación.

Sus ojos marrones brillaron, posándose sobre las llamas de las antorchas que se encendían una tras otra, multiplicando su cantidad: la historia no se repetiría, nunca más.

-Ustedes lo saben, también lo creen- Ackerman se colocó su sombrero roído en un solo movimiento limpio, poniéndose unos gruesos guantes de cuero antes de tomar una de las muchas antorchas encendidas entre sus manos; el alcalde no se atrevió a hablar, pero sus manos regordetas temblaban con impotencia y miedo -Solo queda una cosa por hacer…

Sabían lo que vendría, pero ninguno se atrevió a decirlo. Contuvieron sus emociones, abrazaron sus armas celosamente hasta que el hombre estalló en un clamor violento que se habría comparado a los ángeles caídos que danzaban, gruñían y revoloteaban sobre la luna; un pueblo bueno de gente buena clamaría la sangre de su siguiente victima aquella misma noche, bajo la influencia del Aura Mortal.

-¡Atrapen a la pagana!

Entonces estalló el caos. Las llamas brillaron sobre el aire como estrellas fugaces que cruzan el cielo para desaparecer poco después; la chiquilla retrocedió, con una sonrisa temblorosa grabada en sus labios. Todos corrieron a su dirección pero ella permaneció inmutable, incluso el anciano a su lado, medio ciego y sordo, había dejado de trabajar.

-¡Ymir!

Y así, entre la multitud frenética, escuchó una voz que hasta ese momento parecía inexistente; del otro lado de la explanada, el alcalde la observaba con sus enormes orbes azules mientras el colérico inquisidor a su lado tomaba un puñado de tabaco para masticar. La turba pasó a su lado, sin tocarla ni dañarla, adentrándose al bosquecillo que rodeaba el pueblo como un par de brazos siniestros hasta que sus gritos dementes se perdieron en la oscuridad.

-¿Sabes lo que debes hacer?- Le preguntó el hombre cuando estuvo frente a él, colocando una de sus enormes manos sobre su hombro; ella asintió, conteniendo una carcajada -Bien. Buena chica.

Y, sin decir más, corrió, casi con toda la fuerza que sus ya bastantes largas piernas infantiles les permitieron: no se molestó en responderle, no cuando sabía perfectamente que llegaría antes que todos, lo supo en el momento en que dejó los fulgores anaranjados atrás. La tendría antes que todos, la entregaría a la hoguera y seria premiada por ello.

"Si lo hago, me premiara"

Pronto todo se quedó atrás: los gritos, los gemidos, el sonido en general, todo fue reemplazado por el cantar de los grillos y el sonido de sus pasos sobre la tierra húmeda del bosque plagada de hojas secas y pequeños insectos. Se encontró sola con sus propios pensamientos contradictorios.

¿Caza-brujas? ¿Eso es lo que deseaba ser?

No respondió ni siquiera a sí misma. Caminó con pasos lentos pero firmes, sintiendo el camino en las fibras intrínsecas de su piel; era curiosa la forma en que podía encontrarlas aun en la más remota ignorancia. Había sido ella la que encontró al hombre de la semana pasada, que había trepado a un árbol muy alto en el momento en que comprendió que sería el próximo, y la mujer de la semana anterior a esa se tomó la molestia de maldecirla minutos antes que la hoz desprendiera su cabeza de su cuerpo, aunque sus ojos se habían desorbitado en cuanto comprendió quien era en realidad.

Ahora, según parecía, su objetivo se hallaba en medio del bosque cercano al pueblo, oculto entre la maleza y un pequeño llano en el que se cosechaban cosas para malvivir.

"¿Por qué alguien querría vivir en un lugar como este?" Se preguntó con desdén cuando logró divisar la pequeña choza iluminada por la rojiza luz del aura cuyas siniestras sombras habían perdido la intensidad inicial de su baile: su trabajo era observar, asegurarse de que la acusaba no huyera pero, según parecía, ahí no había acusada a la cual vigilar.

O al menos eso creyó hasta que la pequeña figura salió de entre las sombras, acarreando una cubeta que parecía pesar demasiado para alguien de su tamaño. Algo andaba mal.

"¿Qué hace?" Preguntó la pequeña Ymir para sus adentros cuando prestó verdadera atención a la figura, mirando nerviosamente hacia atrás: la muchedumbre llegaría pronto "Vete ahora mismo, no vienen por ti"

Tenía razón, por nada del mundo podrían buscarla a ella, a una chiquilla torpe con desaliñado pero hermoso cabello color rubio sujetado por una coleta floja, que miraba hacia el cielo con fascinación. Bajo esas formas siniestras, sus ojos azules brillaban como la luna en los segundos antes del amanecer: hermosos y tristes.

-¡Muerte a la hechicera!- Escuchó gritar a lo lejos luego de agudizar el oído -¡Por nuestras cosechas! ¡Por nuestros hijos!

Las pisadas aumentaron en número, tanto que incluso ahí, en un claro olvidado, las podía sentir. La niña rubia dejó de escrutar el cielo para tomar una actitud alerta, mirando a su alrededor, a través de escasos metros de cultivo en busca de los sonidos distantes. Dentro de la choza, que parecía tener al menos dos habitaciones, una vela se apagó.

"¿Por qué no te escondes?" Preguntó para sus adentros como si la chiquilla pudiera oírla; era muy extraño pero sentía sus dedos temblar; intentó calentarse frotando sus palmas pero, más temprano que tarde, descubrió que lo que menos tenia era frío "¿No los escuchas? ¿No es obvio que debes comenzar a correr?"

Pero no lo hizo: no podía oírla y ella misma no podía escucharla hablar ni balbucear palabras sin sentido. La sonrisa, que mantenía firme desde el momento en que comenzó la cacería, se esfumó de golpe: era la primera vez, desde la muerte de su padre, que realmente sentía miedo.

-¡Es por aquí! ¡Casi la tenemos!

Esa no era cualquier voz: era la voz del propio Kenny Ackerman. Ahora era capaz de escuchar el filo de las armas al limpiar el sendero boscoso; su presa también lo escuchaba pues vio como miraba a su alrededor desesperadamente, preguntándose a sí misma que hacer.

No estuvo consiente del cuándo, mucho menos del cómo, pero antes de darse cuenta se encontraba cruzando el campo de cultivo, sorteando los escasos obstáculos para tomar el diminuto brazo de la chica para correr con ella al único lugar seguro que conocía: el bosque.

La única evidencia de su huida fue la cubeta que aun giraba suavemente, derramando su contenido sobre la tierra fértil.

-¿Qué es esto?- Murmuró el primer hombre que pisó el claro, iluminando sus alrededores vacíos con su antorcha encendida; dio a la cubeta un puntapié -Parece que alguien se ha escapado.

Ymir cubrió los labios de la chica con su propia mano, haciendo con el dedo índice de su otra mano un ademan para indicarle que guardara silencio; más hombres llegaron poco a poco, hasta que el prado estuvo tan iluminado como en el mediodía.

-¡Revisen dentro de la casa!- Kenny miró a todas direcciones, dando órdenes -¡También dentro del bosque!

La niña de pecas observó lo más discretamente que pudo entre los espesos arbustos, una ramita había herido su mejilla haciéndola sangrar: entre la multitud de pies que correteaban de un lado a otro se encontraba una de las sandalias que la niña rubia dejó atrás. Si la encontraban, estaban perdidas.

-¿Dónde diablos esta Ymir?- Preguntó Rhodes Reiss limpiando el sudor de su frente; Kenny metió sus manos en sus bolsillos despreocupadamente -Se supone que debería haberla encontrado.

-Quizá escapó, quien sabe.

La chica rubia permaneció inmóvil en su regazo; era demasiado pequeña, por lo que su manejo fue sumamente sencillo. Un par de hombres entraron a la choza, y otro pequeño grupo se adentró al bosque cercano. Si no se movían, las encontrarían.

-Saldré- Susurro al oído de la pequeña; sentirla temblar produjo en ella extraños escalofríos. Dentro de la choza, donde se escuchaba el crujir de la madera y el chirrido de cristales rotos, alguien emitió un grito triunfal -No hagas ningún movimiento.

-¡La tenemos!- Gritó alguien dentro de la casa -¡La hemos encontrado!

-¡Ningún movimiento!- Gritó entre dientes cuando sintió a la niña retorcerse entre sus brazos; la vio asentir violentamente mientras se alejaba de ella -Bien. Buena chica.

Un fuerte escalofrío, bastante desagradable, recorrió su espina dorsal: la ironía de sus palabras casi la hizo tropezarse al abandonar su escondite para reunirse con el grupo.

"¿Quién será?" Miró hacia atrás, comprobando que la pequeña no era visible desde el claro. Limpió distraídamente las hojas adheridas a su vestido gris; los hombres comenzaban a abandonar con prisa el bosque.

-¿Dónde estabas?- Le preguntó Rhodes Reiss entre un gruñido extraño, ella se encogió de hombros.

-Me desvié. Tenía mucha sed- Rhodes alzó una ceja, pero decidió no hacer más preguntas.

Dos hombres salieron de la choza acarreando a una atractiva mujer rubia cuyo rostro estaba contraído por el pánico: sin duda era la madre de la chiquilla aterrada que, tras un arbusto bastante cercano, tapada sus propios labios en un intento de no gritar. Los hombres formaron un círculo perfecto, tanto que sus antorchas parecieron compartir un centro y un cuerpo. Ymir, aprovechando la oportunidad, pateó con su talón la sandalia abandonada hasta que se perdió de vista.

-La tenemos- Kenny sonrió, rechinando sus dientes amarillentos a causa del tabaco -¿Pueden verla todos?

Del numeroso grupo que se había congregado en el pueblo, solo una pequeña cantidad de hombres robustos estaban ahí, con sus amplias frentes empapadas en una ligera capa de sudor ansioso.

-¡Esta mujer es la causa de nuestros males!

Su mano, delgada como la de un esqueleto, atrapó su cabello con violencia, arrojándola sin cuidado al centro de la formación: a sus espaldas, en los arbustos, algo se movió.

-Hasta los animales escapan de su presencia- Comentó la chica de pecas por lo bajo, de forma tan despectiva que ganó inmediatamente la aprobación de todos a su alrededor -Había algunos conejos durmiendo ahí hace algunos minutos.

Ningún niño había sido admitido en el grupo de captura, pues se temía que fueran maldecidos por las victimas de aquellos grupos. Pero ella era la excepción, siempre había sido la excepción.

-¡Fue marcada en este mismo bosque, compartiendo su lecho con el demonio!- Los susurros se extendieron por el circulo, cada vez más fuertes -¡¿Qué merece eso?!

-¡La hoguera!

Rhodes bajó la mirada, pero nadie salvo ella pareció notarlo. El veredicto era definitivo, innegable e inapelable; la joven, cuyo cabello caía incómodamente sobre su rostro, se retorció ante un puntapié, levantando la mirada para buscar algo desesperadamente.

"Quizá busca a la niña" Pensó Ymir sin saber que estaba cometiendo un gravísimo error: los ojos azules de la mujer, apagados como un cielo nublado, se detuvieron en un rostro que nada se parecía al suyo.

-Mi señor- Murmuró la mujer sin fuerzas, con gruesas lagrimas resbalando por sus facciones -Por favor.

Ymir y, al parecer, muchos otros a su alrededor tragaron hondo; la mujer se arrastró hacia los pies del alcalde, quien contenía la respiración mientras la miraba despectivamente. Kenny Ackerman frunció el ceño, escupiendo con desprecio al suelo bajo sus pies.

-¿Tiene esta pagana algo que ver contigo, Reiss?

Los demonios en el aura parecieron tan inquietos por la pregunta como todos los presentes. Rhodes ni siquiera se molestó en apartar a la acusada de sus zapatos encerados, sino que miró al inquisidor con indiferencia.

-¿Y bien?- Ymir, a diferencia del resto, fue capaz de verlo titubear -¿Tiene algo que ver contigo o no?

-No- Sentenció sin dudarlo: la mujer se derrumbó -No tiene nada que ver conmigo.

Fue el final. Las manos de la mujer desesperada fueron envueltas en gruesas sogas en menos de lo que toma un pestañear, tan firmes y apretadas que seguramente dejarían llagas en una piel tan blanca como la nieve del invierno; un hombre robusto arrancó parte de la camisa blanca de la mujer, dejando al descubierto una extraña marca negruzca en su espalda.

-¡Miren! ¡Es la marca del demonio! ¡Si es una hechicera!

-¡Deseaba matar a la familia Reiss! ¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Qué ganaría con ello?!

-No importa, por fin morirá.

Los hombres volvieron a vitorear enloquecidos, ansiosos de llegar al firme poste negruzco rodeado de heno nuevo y limpio donde la última hechicera ardería hasta desaparecer. Las armas danzaron alegres y las antorchas se mecieron como luciérnagas en el bosque nocturno: arriba, en el cielo, las sombras comenzaban a perder todo su fulgor.

-La marca se debilita, significa que hemos dado con la persona correcta- Señaló Kenny dirigiéndose al Alcalde Reiss, tomando un puñado de tabaco para si -Por cierto, espero una buena explicación con respecto a esto, señor.

-No te preocupes, la tendrás.

De inmediato se marchó y, en pocos segundos, el resto de los hombres marchó tras él, acarreando a la mujer que había perdido toda voluntad. Ymir permaneció en silencio un rato, observando como la luz de las antorchas dejaba el claro en la oscuridad.

-¿Cree que haya sido la última?- Preguntó distraídamente, observando a Rhodes quien, al igual que la mujer de hace unos momentos, miraba a su alrededor en busca de algo o alguien -¿Busca algo, señor?

-No- Dijo titubeando incómodamente, acariciando el poblado bigote negro que sobresalía en un rostro regordete cubierto de pequeñas arrugas y sudor; todo había pasado muy rápido, incluso para ellos -Es increíble que el aura haya desaparecido tan pronto.

Ymir no dijo nada, limitándose a asentir. Del aura solo quedaban suaves fulgores que se desvanecían como las nubes luego de una tormenta, permitiendo a la luna llena bañar la tierra con su luz: la niña de pecas no cuestionó al hombre cuando este le dio unas palmadas en el hombro, haciendo una extraña mueca que pretendía ser una sonrisa -Buen trabajo.

Y, sin nada más que agregar, le dio la espalda, dirigiéndose al mismo sendero que había abierto el grupo de captura; antes de perderse en el bosque, señaló con gesto tosco la desdichada choza vacía.

-Revisa si hay algo de valor, te veo en casa- Y el alcalde dejó a su protegida atrás, siguiendo los gritos perdidos en el fondo del sendero.

Cuando se aseguró de estar completamente sola, y de que ninguno de los hombres volvería para tomar un trofeo con alguna clase de valor, Ymir se apresuró a los arbustos donde una pequeña rubia sin nombre aun tenia ambas manos sobre sus labios, mientras cerraba sus ojos con fuerza; a lo lejos, en un pueblo bueno de gente buena, el brillo anaranjado de la hoguera iluminaba el cielo nocturno como una nueva aura, más maligna que la victoria de las brujas.

-Está bien- Susurra al oído de la niña cubierta de lágrimas, abrazándola contra su pecho protectoramente; nunca, ni aun cuando su padre estaba con vida, había sentido tanta urgencia -No te preocupes, estarás bien.

Ella era la protegida de Rhodes Reiss, la que fue acogida por él y su familia cuando la cacería la dejó sola y a su suerte, ella deseaba ser una caza-brujas y esto era, en parte, su responsabilidad. Las pequeñas manos de la niña se aferraron a su pecho y espalda, y sus gruesas lágrimas impregnaron el estropeado vestido gris del que, en realidad, siempre había querido deshacerse.

Ahí, a merced de los gritos lejanos y de los vestigios de un aura que ahora parecía llorar, Ymir abrazó por primera vez a Christa Renz, la hija de una hechicera.


	2. Cacería de Brujas

**Notas:** Bien, antes que nada quiero disculparme por todo este tiempo de inactividad, este capítulo estuvo listo desde hace varias semanas, pero por cuestiones escolares no había tenido tiempo de corregir. A partir de ahora intentaré actualizar más seguido y subir material nuevo al olvidado blog.

Muchas gracias a todos por tomarse la molestia de leer mis trabajos. ¡Saludos!

**Disclaimer**: Attack on Titan pertenece a Hajime Isayama.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo II: Cacería de Brujas.<strong>

En una mañana particularmente fría, donde apenas brillaba un renacido rayo de sol, las montañas nevadas se convirtieron en bellos montículos de plata.

Era hermoso, nadie podía ni quería negarlo pese a que la fresca brisa se incrustaba en los huesos de aquellos lo suficientemente estúpidos para apartarse de las chimeneas o salir al exterior sin echar sobre sus hombros una capa o dos. Bajo circunstancias distintas aquello pudo haberse tomado como el peor de los presagios pero, lo que verdaderamente entusiasmaba a un pueblo tan olvidado como _Sina_ era la inesperada aparición del sol.

Los aldeanos abandonaron sus casas aquella mañana, entrecerraron sus ojos y, con una gran sonrisa, miraron al cielo. En realidad, no todos habían celebrado tal acontecimiento: muchos ancianos se rehusaron a salir al exterior, sintiendo con recelo cierta calidez que, según su experiencia, ni siquiera debería estar presente en esa época del año. El resto, empezando por los más jóvenes, tomaron sus guantes, sus gruesas bufandas de lana y salieron a sacarle provecho.

-¡Buen día!- Vociferó un hombre robusto de tupida barba castaña que tenía las mejillas y la punta de la nariz enrojecidas a causa del clima, sobre sus hombros cargaba sin cuidado un barril rebosante con las verduras que habían sobrevivido dentro de su almacén -Vengan, señoras, que el precio no aumentará.

Algunas mujeres sonrieron, se acercaron sin ninguna prisa al barril que acababa de ser depositado en el suelo y, en cuestión de segundos, se alejaron con sus cestos de paja llenos con las patatas que habrían de alimentar a sus hijos aquella tarde. Era bastante temprano, pero el pueblo presumía vitalidad: mujeres extendiendo ropa recién lavada sobre la entrada de sus casas, hombres jóvenes revisando esperanzados las cosechas que, en teoría, habrían de prosperar y ancianos de cabello gris consiguiendo las provisiones necesarias para sobrevivir a otra tormenta. Todos ellos convertían la explanada del pueblo en un hervidero viviente.

-¡A un lado!- Gritó un niño de cara sucia al pasar velozmente al lado de otro de apariencia similar, llevándolo al suelo; una mujer que observaba lo ocurrido desde la espesura de un huerto cubierto de ramas secas negó juguetonamente antes de sonreír.

-Niños…

Era difícil, puesto que el invierno los había golpeado más duro que en décadas anteriores, pero por fin habían pasado semanas enteras desde el ultimo entierro y aquello era causa suficiente para traer la felicidad; nadie se preocupada más por mirar el cielo o desviar su mirada al bosque por un par de segundos pues, en aquel momento tan precioso, aún los más grandes horrores parecían esfumarse.

-¿Han escuchado lo que le está ocurriendo al comerciante Reebs?

Guardaron silencio. En ese punto los niños jugaban a lanzarse los unos a los otros sobre grandes montículos de nieve (Excepto uno, que se aisló del resto para jugar), imitando a los cachorros de zorro que correteaban hasta perderse entre las blancas laderas de la montaña nevada. En medio de aquel alboroto, y entre muchos otros adultos que intentaban malvivir, nadie notó como el grupo de mujeres que extraía agua del pozo de piedra intercambiaron miradas fugaces.

-Escuche que buena parte de sus caballos murió- Dijo otra de las mujeres, la más joven, extrayendo su cubeta rebosante -No salí a comprobarlo, tenía miedo del exterior.

El resto guardó un comprensivo silencio. Entendían perfectamente el porqué de sus miedos, ellas mismas los habían sentido cuando supieron que buena parte de las cosechas y ganado habían muerto a causa del duro invierno y cuando animales salvajes como zorros y lobos comenzaron a morir. De vez en cuando el cielo se teñía de un rojo sobrenatural, llevándose la vida del primer aldeano indefenso que salía de casa para observarlo.

-Ha tenido una mala racha desde antes que comenzara el invierno, recuerden que todas las verduras de su huerto estaban amargas durante la última cosecha- Declaró una mujer de mediana edad luego de pasar una considerable cantidad de saliva; el resto le prestó atención -Si me lo preguntan diría que ha sido maldecido.

Todas emitieron un grito ahogado, de ese tipo que las motivaba tanto a callar como a arrastrar el asunto hasta sus últimas consecuencias. Una de ellas, siguiendo ese último impulso, se aclaró la garganta antes de llamar la atención de todas las demás.

-¿Maldecido?- Preguntó -¿No crees que es algo arriesgado decirlo cuando dependemos en gran medida de él?

-Por eso mismo lo pienso- Respondió la otra mujer dejando caer la cubeta hasta el fondo del pozo, sin importar que las gotas rebeldes salpicaran de pies a cabeza su vestido gris. Las miró a todas, una por una, buscando en sus ojos la valentía necesaria para continuar; al final, sea cual sea el motivo, pareció encontrarla -¿No creen que es extraño que el invierno llegara tan pronto? ¿No creen que es una gran coincidencia que Reebs haya sido el más afectado cuando el pueblo completo depende económicamente de él?

De nuevo silencio. El pueblo siempre fue optimista, pero había muchas cosas, cosas siniestras, que simplemente no podían ignorar, ya sean extraños artefactos paganos encontrados en los límites del bosque o las misteriosas plagas que devoraban sus cosechas con cada estación; habían sobrevivido a ello hace un par de años, y otro par de años antes de aquella vez, pero esos males siempre renacían en un cuerpo nuevo.

Y esa, por supuesto, no sería la excepción.

-Creo que _ella_ quiere terminar lo que su madre comenzó.

Se miraron mutuamente, pero ninguna de ellas se atrevió a responder, y la que estuvo a punto de hacerlo casi se atragantó con sus propias palabras; algunas salieron huyendo, otras se quedaron de piedra al escuchar como una parvada de cuervos escapaba presurosa de los olvidados límites del bosque. Nunca nadie se atrevía a hablar de _ella_, pues se creía que el mal acudiría con prisa al lugar donde era invocado y el hecho de escuchar sus suaves pasos acercándose al pueblo no contribuiría a deshacer dicha superstición.

-M-Mi hijo está afuera- Murmuró una de las mujeres que había permanecido en silencio todo ese tiempo, nerviosa, dejando caer su cubeta y el agua que esta contenía -D-Debo ir por él.

Ese mismo comportamiento pareció extenderse por todo el lugar pues, donde antes reinaban las risas, ahora se impregnaba un tedioso silencio. En un pueblo como lo era Sina, lleno de gente buena con buenas intenciones, era lógico que sus habitantes odiasen el mal, por esa razón ninguno de ellos se molestó en ocultar las miradas de desdén que le dirigieron a la pequeña sombra que abandonó el bosque a paso lento, acarreando una cubeta vacía que apenas parecía soportar.

-¡Miren lo que han hecho!- Regañó entre dientes la más vieja del grupo -¡La han llamado! ¡La han traído hasta nosotros! ¡Hasta el pueblo!

-¡Pero ni siquiera he dicho su nombre!- Se excusó temblando la mujer, sin atreverse a mirar al resto a los ojos -No pudo haber sabido que estaba hablando de ella…

-Serás tonta, chiquilla- La anciana sonrió con una boca casi completamente desdentada, dándole la espalda para andar en dirección a su hogar. Muchas otras mujeres hicieron lo mismo -Nunca debes subestimar la astucia de los indeseables.

_Indeseables_. Así eran conocidos todos los de su calaña, hombres, mujeres, niños, de modo que los aldeanos asustados nunca se vieran obligados a nombrar su verdadera naturaleza: hechiceros, come cadáveres, amantes del mal. Todos sabían lo que era _ella_, de modo que sus corazones no se turbaron al verla debatirse internamente entre sostener la pesada cubeta o equilibrar entre sus manos la canasta repleta de troncos perfectos para el fuego. Su piel blanca se perdía entre la nieve y sus ojos azules eran inundados por un brillo sobrenatural. Hermoso y siniestro.

-Ella debió haber invocado este sol- Dedujo otra mujer a medio camino entre el pozo de piedra y la taberna que había previsto como refugio -Vino a ver cómo nos ha afectado el invierno. Ver cuanta gente murió.

Y aquello, en realidad, parecía bastante lógico al menos dentro de lo que un pueblecillo aislado del mundo podía entender. El panadero frunció el ceño, cerrando bruscamente la puerta de la tienda que acababa de abrir; a lo lejos, apartado de los murmullos, se escuchó el descender de un hacha sobre un tronco seco.

-¡¿Cómo se atreve a mostrarse a plena luz del día?!- Murmuró la voz del panadero encerrado dentro de su tienda, llegando a oídos de todos -¡¿Cómo le pueden permitir que se acerque a nosotros?!

Un solo hombre asintió, pero no se atrevió a decir palabra: la hechicera se acercaba cada vez más, y lo menos que deseaba un hombre sensato es que tuviera una excusa para maldecirlo, aunque ni aun él pareció notar como ella se mordió el labio inferior, tratando se controlar el temblor incesante que recorría sus hombros. En ocasiones el mal elegía formas extrañas para manifestarse y, en esta de todas las ocasiones, había elegido a una adolescente de pequeña estatura llamada Christa Renz.

Incluso su nombre era una blasfemia.

-Buenos días- Les murmuró con voz quebrada que, según suponían, se debía a sus ansias de reír. Ninguno dio una respuesta, pero era más que seguro que todos y cada uno de ellos sintieron que se les erizaba la piel -Hace buen clima.

Silencio. La muchacha parpadeó un par de veces antes de mirar al suelo.

-El Alcalde Rhodes es un hombre bondadoso- Murmuró un hombre que se acercó al ahora escaso grupo de mujeres -Le permite acarrear agua de nuestro pozo cada que el suyo se congela.

-¡¿Qué?!- Cuestionó una de ellas -¿Cómo puede permitir eso? ¡Podría envenenar nuestra agua sin que nosotros pudiéramos evitarlo!

-No lo hará- Afirmó él sin apartar la mirada de la indeseable que se acercaba a ellos a paso lento, sin mirarlos; por un instante, todos pudieron ver las manos del hombre temblar -No mientras nosotros seamos capares de evitarlo.

Y así, como si hubiesen dado por terminada una catedra, se apartaron del pozo de piedra, dejando sus cubetas completamente llenas atrás; la hechicera ahogó un sollozo pero nadie, salvo la hosca mujer que cortaba madera con un hacha oxidada, pareció notarlo. Detuvo su tarea por un instante, pasando su mirada marrón por ese cabello dorado, ese rostro perfecto y esos labios que temblaban con ansia y miedo.

"¿Crees estar bien por ti misma?" Frunció el entrecejo. Sus dedos se tensaron alrededor del arma, convirtiendo el color de sus nudillos en un blanco espectral; nadie, absolutamente nadie, notó su presencia "Christa"

Tomó los últimos tozos de tronco entre sus manos; no soportaba escuchar las palabras de odio que esos campesinos ignorantes lanzaban entre dientes, como si realmente temieran que esa frágil chiquilla que tropezó con sus propios pies y permitió a la cubeta escapar de sus dedos escupiera culebras envueltas en llamas de un momento a otro.

-Deberían purificarla como lo hicieron con el resto. ¿No crees?- La voz del anciano que se acercó a ella era tan cobarde como la de todos los demás. Tomó un trozo de madera nuevo y lo colocó sobre la base -Su madre era una plaga, sí, pero el pueblo había conocido otros hechiceros horribles en el pasado.

Sus ojos se entrecerraron al momento que alzó el arma sobre su cabeza y la dejó caer, cortando el tronco limpiamente.

-Sería mejor si nunca hubiesen nacido, todos ellos.

No sabía si era posible, pero su agarre sobre el mango se intensificó, al punto en que sus dedos casi se astillaron. Definitivamente recordaría el rostro de aquel hombre.

La cubeta de la pagana rodó sobre la nieve, dando vuelta tras vuelta hasta detenerse cerca de un niño que jugaba distraídamente, solo, sin nada más que unos cuantos caballos de madera; la mujer alta estuvo a punto de dejar caer su hacha para reír a carcajadas cuando notó que más de la mitad del pueblo contuvo un grito ahogado.

-¿De quién es ese niño?- Preguntó el hombre de la verduras con el ceño fruncido y las mejillas rojas por el clima y la ira -¡Que alguien lo quite del camino!

Pero nadie se atrevió a hacerlo. Cuando los brillantes ojos azules se alzaron, siguiendo el sendero de la cubeta con el más insignificante detalle, se detuvieron en el niño de mejillas polvorientas. Sonrió. Había pasado por muchas situaciones desagradables con anterioridad (Una vez los aldeanos colocaron una trampa de oso frente a su puerta, pero ella fue lo suficientemente ingeniosa para desactivarla antes de caer), pero ni aun su madre llegó a tener una oportunidad como esa.

Quizá, si se esforzaba un poco, podría ganar su primer aliado.

-H-Hola- Dijo al pequeño con una sonrisa; a lo lejos, el hacha cortó otro tronco -Tienes unos juguetes bastante bonitos, ¿tú los hiciste?

Olvidó la cubeta. Sostuvo su cesto de paja lleno de pequeños troncos mientras se acercaba un poco más al chiquillo que, al parecer, no se había percatado de su presencia. En realidad, muy pocas veces tenía la necesidad de acudir al pueblo: en el bosque tenía su propio pozo, sus propias gallinas y sus propias cosechas de las cuales sobrevivir. Pero este día sería diferente, este sería su día.

Los presentes contuvieron el aliento. Christa colocó sus manos sobre sus rodillas, inclinándose para observar de cerca el rostro de mejillas rosadas que la miraba como su pudiese encontrar el más profundo secreto de la vida oculto entre los pliegues de su vestido negro.

-Si- Murmuró el niño como si cuestionara internamente si todas las historias que contaba su padre, esas relacionadas con brujas, duendes y otras cosas, tenían algo de cierto -Estoy aprendiendo a tallar madera.

Sonrió y sus ojos azules destellaron como el brillo del sol sobre un lago tranquilo.

-¡Lo haces muy bien! ¿Sabes? Una vez alguien intentó enseñarme a hacerlo, pero todo fue un completo desastre -El niño no habló y ella no lo obligó a hacerlo, no cuando el cómodo calor que se formaba en su pecho viajaba velozmente hasta cada una de sus extremidades -¿Te digo algo? Por hacer tan buen trabajo te daré algo muy especial.

Ignoró el lejano sonido de una puerta al ser abierta violentamente. Buscó en el fondo de su cesta hasta encontrar una bolsita que desprendía un olor agradable y extrajo de ella un par de apetitosas galletas de arándano y fresa; había horneado esas galletas para alguien más, pero seguramente a aquella persona no le molestaría que faltaran una o dos de ellas.

-¿Quieres un poco?- Extendió su mano, con las mejillas ardiendo y sus dedos siendo víctimas de un temblor ansioso -Son las primeras que hago desde hace tiempo, desde que comenzó el invierno, recién salidas del fuego.

El niño miró a la pequeña multitud con la boca hecha agua y el corazón latiéndole rápidamente en el pecho. ¿Este era el efecto hipnótico del que su padre le hablaba cada vez que le contaba historias antes de dormir? No lo parecía, pues en esos ojos azules no lograba encontrar nada más que inquietud y tristeza.

-Está bien- Susurró Christa únicamente para él, extendiendo un poco más su brazo -No pasará nada, te lo prometo.

El chico tragó hondo. Alzó su pequeña mano y la cálida sonrisa de la muchacha creció ampliamente; se ruborizó. Sus dedos regordetes rozaron la corteza de las galletas sin saber que, por unos momentos, su imagen despertó en Christa el panorama de un nuevo comienzo.

-¡No!

Sin embargo, algo dentro de su pecho gritaba que aquello nunca podría haber sido real. Las galletas salieron disparadas ante el peso de la mano de la madre que se había lanzado en defensa de su pequeño; todos parecían sorprendidos pues nadie se molestó en prestar atención a la mujer que había abandonado su hogar a toda prisa.

Christa retrocedió. La mujer abrazó al niño contra su pecho, protegiéndolo con su cuerpo mientras lágrimas desesperadas descendían por sus mejillas como las cascadas que se abrieron en los cielos durante el diluvio de Noé. Nunca antes había estado tan cerca del peligro, incluso si la hechicera parecía tan temerosa como ella misma.

-¡¿Crees que no nos defenderemos?!- Sus ojos se encendieron como llamas voraces, casi escapando completamente de sus orbitas. Poco a poco, su voz hizo que los aldeanos ganaran valentía uno a uno, tomando discretamente sus instrumentos para arar; eso había sido demasiado -¡¿Crees que observaremos en silencio como envenenas a nuestros hijos?! ¡¿Eh?!

¿Cómo habían llegado a esto? En la distancia, el sonido de un hacha se detuvo en seco. Los sentía acercándose, a izquierda y derecha, pero no se sentía capaz de mover ni un solo musculo. Gruesas lágrimas se aglutinaron en las esquinas de sus ojos cuando su mirada se encontró con la del chiquillo, quien ahora la miraba con absoluto terror. ¡Esa no era su intención! ¡Ella nunca…! Nunca…

-Nunca haría eso…

Pero su murmullo no tuvo valor, no para las personas que recitaban oraciones sagradas mientras imaginaban el olor putrefacto de su sangre, sin tomarse la molestia de preguntarse a sí mismos por qué no utilizaba sus poderes para escapar o porque no se desplomaban víctimas de una maldición. Los habitantes de Sina tenían algo claro: Si Reiss y Ackerman no hacían algo con ella, ellos debían actuar.

-Lo siento mucho.

Cerró sus ojos y espero el golpe: había observado a su madre llegar a casa con algunas heridas de las que no se atrevía a hablar (La más amedrentadora fue, sin duda, una enorme herida sangrante en el rostro), pero ella nunca se molestó realmente en investigar su procedencia. No se le permitía salir de casa, no se le permitía jugar, no se le permitía pensar en abandonar el bosque.

Sin embargo, luego de un rato, dicho golpe nunca llegó, sino que fue sustituido por una serie de murmullos y pasos suaves y tranquilos.

-¿Qué?

Sintió al pueblo apartarse de ella como si estuviese envuelta en llamas y, aun con cierto temor en su corazón, abrió sus ojos para posarlos inmediatamente en la figura esbelta y de mirada hostil que se acercaba a ella como si nada estuviese sucediendo, obligando a los pueblerinos a apartarse de su camino sin la necesidad de utilizar una sola palabra.

-¿No ven que tengo prisa? Háganse a un lado de una buena vez.

Nadie se atrevió a reclamar, mucho menos a oponerse a ella, solo observaron en silencio como se acercaba a la ahora olvidada cubeta vacía para echarla sobre sus hombros, mirando de soslayo a la mujer que había llamado su atención desde el momento mismo en que su sombra atravesó los límites del bosque, la misma a la que el resto del pueblo llamaba _pagana_.

-Vamos, Christa.

-¿Ymir?- ¿Por qué siempre debía lucir tan sorprendida? ¿Es que nunca se percataba de su presencia hasta el último momento? En ocasiones no comprendía como es que alguien podía actuar con tanta ingenuidad en una atmosfera tan hostil; Ymir le dedicó a la pequeña rubia una mirada de desinterés, analizando los rastros de polvo y lágrimas que cubrían sus mejillas. Hizo un gesto rápido y siguió de largo -¡E-Espera! ¿A dónde…?

-¿Importa?- Muchos de los presentes les dirigieron murmullos feroces, a los que ella respondió con una mirada sombría -Vamos, no tengo todo el día.

Christa, la indeseable del pueblo, miró su espalda con la boca ligeramente abierta durante lo que parecía una eternidad, sin palabras, hasta que su semblante confuso se iluminó con una sonrisa tan radiante que obligó a sus atacantes a retroceder, especialmente cuando se incorporó y comenzó a correr tras ella. Ymir, lejos de detenerse, caminó más a prisa.

-¡Espera! ¡Ymir!- Dejaron atrás el pozo, pero eso no importaba ya. Christa, con esa enorme y alegre sonrisa que rara vez pasaba por su rostro, extrajo la bolsa de galletas nuevamente, introduciéndolas sin ninguna clase de permiso en uno de los bolsillos de la mujer más alta -Hice esto para ti, espero te gusten.

-¿Enserio?- Ymir, por primera vez en su vida, sintió las pecas sobre sus mejillas arder -Deben tener un sabor horrible.

-¡Oye!

Los aldeanos guardaron silencio, observando como las dos sombras se perdían en el bosque nevado, de donde la indeseable había salido en primer lugar. No era nada nuevo que Ymir, una mujer muy alta que tenía fama de tener un carácter explosivo y voluble, hiciera cosas como esa a diario, pero si una de las primeras en que se prestaba para realizar tareas como esas para alguien más. Mucho menos para alguien que, según la opinión popular, ni siquiera merecía permanecer con vida.

-¿Cómo puede hacer eso?- Preguntó la madre luego de que el sonido de sus pasos se perdió entre la tierra húmeda y las hojas secas del bosque; nadie respondió -¿Cómo puede acercarse tanto a esa persona?

-Son tal para cual- Murmuró el panadero frunciendo los labios, abriendo la puerta de la pequeña tienda que se había visto obligado a cerrar ante la presencia de Christa Renz -Con esa expresión tan molesta y la ropa de hombre que se carga, no me sorprendería que esa tal Ymir tuviera un corazón tan negro como el de esa mujer.

-¡Guarda tus palabras!- Lo apuró la anciana que, pese al dramatismo de la situación, había vuelto al pozo para recoger la cubeta rebosante que había olvidado con anterioridad -Recuerda que estás hablando de la protegida del Alcalde Rhodes.

-Cierto- Apoyó refunfuñando el hombre de nariz y mejillas rojas -¿Es una huérfana, no? Ese hombre debe tener un gran corazón.

-Por supuesto- Afirmó la mujer mientras liberaba lentamente el agarre sobre su hijo; temblaba, observando la zona donde el par de mujeres habían desaparecido hace algunos momentos. Miró de soslayo las galletas sobre la nieve y suspiró -Él nos ha protegido desde el inicio de todo… Y ella también.

Mientras los aldeanos se miraban unos a otros, resignándose a volver a su respectiva labor, dos personas caminaban en silencio por un bosque que, al igual que el pueblo y los picos de la montaña, se encontraba cubierto de una elegante sábana blanca; las ramitas de los árboles, donde apenas ayer colgaban algunos carámbanos, habían comenzado a gotear, salpicando la nieve como un rocío. El eco del bosque solo era interrumpido por el crujir del hielo en un lago cercado y los pasos presurosos de dos pares de botas.

-¿Ymir?

Ymir miró hacia arriba, hacia las copas de los árboles que ahora albergaban pequeños animales que se habían confiado lo suficientemente para salir de sus madrigueras. ¿Cuántas veces, desde sus escasos siete años hasta alcanzar sus diecisiete, había recorrido aquel bosque? Cientos, quizá miles de veces y, en más de la mitad de ellas, Christa había estado a su lado.

-No quiero que vuelvas a hacer eso.

Los pasos de quien hasta ese momento caminaba a sus espaldas se detuvieron de golpe. Ymir, con un suspiro de cansancio y frustración, se detuvo también, mirando sobre su hombro la mirada confusa que le dirigía Christa.

-Mi pozo se congeló- Justificó la rubia intentando mantener el contacto visual con esos alargados ojos marrones que causaban estragos en su ritmo cardiaco -Necesitaba el agua y…

-¿Y tratar de ganar simpatía entre los niños?- Preguntó con una sonrisa irónica. Christa no hizo más que bajar la mirada, observando sus botas y la nieve bajo ellas como si fueran capaces de ofrecerle una mejor conversación -Esos idiotas no te recibirán con los brazos abiertos y no siempre estaré ahí para protegerte.

-¿Y qué pasa si necesito algo?- Ymir rodó los ojos. No podía creer que estuvieran teniendo de nuevo esta conversación -Quiero decir, no puedes saber cuándo habrá una emergencia…

¿Cómo alguien tan pequeña podía ser tan obstinada? Observó a la pequeña rubia como si se tratase de un caso perdido; al principio había pensado en darle un cabezazo o pellizcar sus mejillas como siempre hacia en situaciones así, pero la tristeza que encontró en su semblante suavizó sus facciones como nunca nadie las había visto. Definitivamente, si alguien la observara no la lograría reconocer.

-Creí que si me conocían realmente- Continúo Christa con voz quebrada -Dejarían de tener esas horribles ideas sobre mí… Solamente quería…

Entonces, de la nada, se obligó a callar, abriendo sus ojos azules como un par de platos que podían imitar a la luna llena. Tanto las manos de Ymir como su carácter eran rugosos, hostiles y entregados a tareas mundanas que no requerían mucho corazón; por ello, el cariño que Christa sintió cuando aquella mano acarició su cabeza estuvo a punto de provocarle un escalofrío.

Nunca, ni en sus más hermosos sueños, Christa había sido objeto de tal muestra de amabilidad.

-Traeré agua para ti, también unas cuantas frutas y verduras extras- Su mano descendió hasta su mejilla, paseando su pulgar por un suave pómulo de piel blanca -Solo prométeme que no volverás al pueblo.

-¡Pero...!- Ymir frunció el entrecejo.

-Christa.

El llamado fue contundente. Su miraron a los ojos, unos segundos, luego algunos minutos, hasta que algo dentro del pecho de la chica más alta pareció desmoronarse; habían estado juntas desde siempre, desde que los grandes mandatarios de _Sina_ sentenciaron a muerte a su madre hace ya bastantes años. En un principio, Ymir no hacía más que dejar un par de patatas o una sopa de verduras en la puerta de su hogar pero, conforme entablaron una amistad, comenzó a obsequiarle semillas y polluelos que con el paso del tiempo le ayudarían a vivir con calma.

"¿Y cómo no iba a hacerlo?" Se dijo a si misma mientras su dedo pulgar, como si tuviera vida propia, paseaba por los labios rojizos de la chica "Es toda una diosa"

Sintió sus mejillas arder y supo casi con seguridad que su rostro se había teñido de rojo; la mano de la rubia, mucho más pequeña que la suya, se posó tímidamente sobre la palma que aun descansaba en su mejilla, cerrando sus ojos azules para disfrutar el calor de su piel.

-¿Sabes? Podría acostumbrarme a esto- Christa abrió sus ojos de nueva cuenta y el corazón de Ymir ascendió velozmente hasta alcanzar su garganta.

La recordaba así, hace mucho tiempo, cuando lloraba al observar las cenizas que quedaban luego de apagar una fogata. Su piel siempre estaba muy fría, incluso cuando el sol se alzaba con toda su fuerza; los aldeanos creían que era a causa de los poderes oscuros que albergaba su corazón, pero ella creía más bien que era su tristeza al manifestarse corporalmente.

-Gracias- Murmuró con esa voz dulce que siempre yacía en sus recuerdos -De verdad, muchas gracias.

No dijo nada, caminó rodeando los hombros la pequeña y desorientada rubia con uno de sus brazos, acercándola a sí misma para disfrutar de su calor; quizá así, si no la miraba a los ojos, ella no sería capaz de notar el violento rubor que casi cubría sus pecas por completo.

-Puedes agradecerme casándote conmigo- Para su sorpresa una mano rodeo su cintura; el bosque se volvía ligeramente menos espeso conforme avanzaban y la capa de nieve que cubría la pequeña cabaña de Christa parecía haber desaparecido ya. El grupo de conocidas gallinas cacarearon en busca de alimento en el preciso instante en que el pie de la diosa se interpuso en su camino y la hizo caer de cara al césped -¡¿Qué diablos haces?!

-¡Eso es por jugar conmigo!- Gritó y continuó caminando sin ella, con la fila de cacareos tras sus pasos y la cesta llena de troncos meciéndose felizmente en sus manos. Ymir miró a su alrededor y descubrió la cubeta vacía a varios metros de ahí.

-Al menos aún tengo las galletas.

El bosque era un lugar tranquilo: aislado, bañado con el canto de los cuervos y los insectos diurnos al romper las hojas secas, pero en el pueblo, donde la gente buena vivía con temor, todo era muy distinto.

-¡Se lo hemos dicho, señor!- Decía el panadero con los brazos abiertos, rodeado de muchos otros de sus vecinos que exigían una acción o una explicación -¡Se acercó a uno de los niños y casi nos vemos obligados a intervenir!

-¡No puede dejar que el alcalde permita que use nuestro pozo, señor Ackerman!- Habló esta vez una mujer que estrechaba a un niño contra su pecho -¡Podría envenenarnos!

Pero el inquisidor no les dirigió la mirada, solo continuó tallando un trozo torcido de madera con un cuchillo muy afilado; su hogar estaba lejos de todo y de todos (Apenas se podían observar el resto del pueblo desde su pórtico), pero ahora estaba tan concurrido como el pozo de piedra que todos los vecinos compartían. Había más de diez personas frente a él y, conforme pasaban los minutos, iban en aumento.

-Y esa extraña chica, Ymir, no hizo más que ayudarle. ¡No podemos seguir confiando en ella!

Kenny Ackerman, ante la mención de ese nombre, alzó dos ojillos astutos rodeados de ojeras y cicatrices que parecían haber visto una infinidad de batallas, dejó el cuchillo de lado y escupió sin consideración el suelo bajo sus pies. Nadie dijo nada, por lo que se tomó el tiempo para buscar un poco de tabaco dentro de la pequeña bolsita amarrada a su cinturón.

-¿S-Señor Ackerman?

-¿Por qué no se quejan directamente con el alcalde? ¿Eh?- Preguntó con la voz rasposa que provocó un par de respingos en los vecinos -Todo se solucionará cuando llegue el momento.

Los aldeanos se miraron unos a otros, intercambiando murmullos a un volumen tan alto que crearon una expresión de fastidio en el inquisidor. Estas charlas absurdas habían comenzado a cansarlo, quizá más de lo que deberían.

-Rhodes tiene todo planeado- Se puso en pie de golpe, frunciendo el ceño y dando a sus duras facciones más hostilidad. Intentaron detenerlo, pero ninguna de sus palabras le impidió tomar sus utensilios, su mosquete y entrar a su cabaña dando un portazo -Cuando lo ordene, ella tendrá que actuar.

Se dice que una persona puede sentir cuando alguien más habla de ella, con un estornudo o con una extraña inquietud que recorre sus huesos uno a uno, pero en esa parte del bosque, que siempre parecía ser presa de una calidez antinatural, Ymir no sintió nada más que una simple brisa.

-¿Segura que no quieres entrar?

La voz angelical de Christa se elevó sobre el incesante cacareo de las gallinas, quienes picaban la punta de sus botas en un desesperado intento por conseguir _más_ comida. Ymir levantó la vista poco a poco, mirando directamente a los enormes ojos azules que la observaban esperanzados desde el marco de una puerta de madera; su casa era bastante grande, más que la de un aldeano común.

-El alcalde aún necesita una buena cantidad de leña- Explicó Ymir pacientemente, tomando la cubeta vacía que había dejado de lado hasta ese momento -Me he dejado el hacha en el pueblo, así que debo ir por ella y volver a cortar.

-Oh- Calló e Ymir se sintió atrapada en un _deja vu_ infinito. Se acercó a ella sin darse cuenta de lo que hacía, acariciando su cabeza con cierta tensión que pareció pasar desapercibida hasta por si misma; Christa alzó una ceja, preocupada -¿Ymir?

-Será la próxima vez- Dijo sin dudarlo, intentando no encontrar su mirada nuevamente; se apartó con calma, sin permitirle sentir su temblor -Volveré en unos minutos, traeré tu agua e iré por la leña.

No dijo nada más, no se sintió capaz de hacerlo. Le dio la espalda con esa efímera sensación del frío incrustándose en sus huesos conforme se alejaba de su alcance, atravesando el pequeño campo de cultivo que separaba la cabaña del bosque con la misma apatía con la que vivía su vida diaria.

Ese calor. ¿Sería la prueba que necesitaba?

-Ymir.

Se detuvo, la llamaba. Giró la mirada y se encontró con un par de ojos suplicantes; algo en su interior gritó con furia.

-¿Si?

Christa suspiró, bajando la mirada hasta que esta estuvo oculta bajo los mechones de su cabello rubio. Sea lo que sea, no podía decirlo, no esta vez.

-Nada, olvídalo. Gracias.


End file.
